C4H8Cl2S
by Inkwriter101
Summary: Oneshot: Stephanie has been captured by the Decepticons, Starscream is an ex-scientist forced to watch Stephanie. A few chemist jokes will get her out of this predicament...or will it? There is a giant cliff hanger at the end, so make your own desision of what happens to Stephanie!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything to do with transformers but I do own Stephanie.**

"So…Starscream, is it?" The girl chained to caged table asked, glad her voice didn't crack from her apprehension.

The fighter jet didn't even turn to her to answer her question; he just growled lowly, mumbling in his native language to himself.

The girl was trying her best to ease her own worry but she wasn't sure if making conversation with the metal giant was the best approach, "I'm Stephanie…not fleshling or insect…but I don't blame you since we're so small compared to you all. But I'd prefer if you could just call me Stephanie, even Steph would do okay." The giant metal man, since he looked like a male even with the stilettos, grumbled in his language of clicks and pops in an almost annoyed manner.

When the being didn't respond to Stephanie, she decided that it was best to just stay silent. She cured her body into herself, wrapping her arms around her legs, and poked at the chains that were locked about her ankles. Apparently it was for extra security since trying to smash her head against the bars was looked down upon, even in alien society. Stephanie was only trying to wake herself up from the dream she was having, this horrible, horrible nightmare. It had only been a day (or was it two? She couldn't remember) since she had been abducted by these strange transforming robots.

She had been walking home late last night from a friend's house and with all the "intense" studying they had done, well, she was beat. Her friend, Laney, lived only one street over from her own so the need to cut through yards was always a possibility if something were to go wrong. But as Stephanie trudged home in a half-awakened state of mind, she neglected to notice the maroon sports car creeping from behind her; it didn't help that the owner of the car had turned off their lights. One moment she was turning her head to see where an engine's purr was coming from, the next she was tightly bound by seatbelts in the passenger seat. Naturally she started to scream for help and kick about, but a crackle of blue electricity zipped through her body; knocking her unconscious.

She had to admit that she didn't see the electricity trick coming, but it sure as hell didn't feel good when it hit her even more so when she woke up; her neck was sore and her whole body still tingled. When she had woken up in a metal cage which was sitting on a (what she started to realize) table, she screamed in panic and fear. The room holding her was dim in color and lighting but the tremendously large screens flashing strange symbols was enough to make her legs give way; her whole body was a heap on the floor in a matter of seconds.

Then the crazy stuff started happening.

Three giant metal beings walked into the room through a sliding metal door, its frame making a 'clang' as it closed behind them. All three were intimidating, but one more so than the rest. Blunt in color and mannerism, a silver robot unhurriedly walked over to her cage; his feet hitting the ground sounded like thunder. His red optics (which Stephanie decided to call them) were the color of blood, they looked calculating and just murderous in nature. He had squinted down at her in a mix between disgust and amusement. He turned away from her and Stephanie let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Megatron, she learned his name was, could be the absolute most scary thing she had ever set eyes upon. That wasn't even an understatement. He was _beyond_ scary.

The maroon colored one, which looked oddly familiar, came over and opened her cage door and scooped her up in his talons. Stephanie was never afraid of heights, but now she wasn't so sure. The maroon robot was not gentle, the pressure on her sides still aced from his grasp on her, but he managed to run a few scans on her after she was placed on an operation table. The exam was over in a few minutes, the maroon one practically flicked her back in her cage. She watched as Megatron talked to the two, gesturing nonchalantly over to her a few times. It was only when the maroon one seemed to snicker at what Megatron had said to the stiletto healed seeker, who looked less than pleased with his master's request.

So, a day or so later, Stephanie sat in the same room as the stiletto wearing robot named Starscream. He was…more or less pleasant…more _less_ than anything else. In her few hours of being here she had also learned that they could speak English as well as their own language and that they usually slipped into English as a habit they picked up.

"Starscream…Can I ask you a question?" Stephanie asked as she picked at her chained legs; the chains were a special metal and were defiantly not from earth seeing as they glowed neon blue.

"No," Starscream growled as he continued to switch his attention from a data pad to the screens in front of him. This insect was becoming intolerable since it was, for some strange reason, becoming _slight _comfortable. Enfaces on the _slightly_.

"Well…are you some sort of scientist for you kind…the _Decepticon's_?" Stephanie tasted the word in her mouth, another thing she learned was their faction name; Decepticon.

A pregnant pause went by as Starscream stared at the keys he had stopped typing on. Such a short amount of time the inferior thing had been with him and it was already picking up on his ticks and compulsions; things he couldn't break from his scientific days. Starscream still didn't turn to Stephanie as he chose his words carefully, "I…once was a scientist, yes. But none of that matters since I am second in command, Commander Starscream."

"Not Lord but it's still close," Stephanie said with a shrug, almost seeming to ignore the waves of anger and resentment that rolled off of Starscream.

"Indeed…that is close…but still two _completely_ different ranks. Now frag off, can you not see with your disgustingly colored eyes that I am _busy_?" Starscream asked, glaring at the keys.

"Okay…"

It was not even ten minutes later when Stephanie spoke up again, "You want to hear a joke?"

_Dear Primus! Why the _frag_ was this insufferable little bag of bones still talking?_ Starscream wondered in a dull amazement. He sighed but finally turned from his computer to stare at her with narrowed burgundy optics, "Humor me,"

"You know about the human periodic table, right?"

"Yes, it's even less complex than I thought it would be…go on."

"Alright just to let you know that before I start making bad jokes about chemistry, all the other good ones Argon." Stephanie bit back a giggle, chemistry jokes were her all time quirky thing that she loved.

Starscream just stared at her in boredom. Whatever this human was doing wasn't as appealing as he thought it would be. He rolled his optics and turned back around to type, "Get it? Argon sounds like 'are-gone'? No? Well that's Ok…that also how the date between potassium and oxygen went too!" The girl laughed at her own horrible joke. Starscream had a ghost of a smile which quickly fell into a frown as he realized that his data pad was freezing up on him…again.

Seeing as how Starscream gave indifferent opinions about her jokes, Stephanie fell into a lonely silence. She stretched out on her stomach and remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since last night and man was she starving. "What did the scientist say when he found two isotopes of helium…HeHe…."

Still no reation.

"A proton and a neutron are walking down the street. The proton says, 'Wait, I dropped an electron, help me look for it.' So the neutron says 'Are you sure?' The proton replies 'I'm positive."

Starscream tapped his left hand claws on the arm rest but other than that, he stayed still.

"The optimist sees the glass half-full, the pessimist sees the glass half-empty but the chemist sees the glass half in liquid state and the other half in gas state."

Starscream rolled his eyes at the humans annoying antics; her method of getting attention was almost making him suicidal. But after her last 'cheesy joke' the girl fell into silence again and Starscream's data pad finally started functioning. Stephanie poked some more at her chains and in a burst of sudden frustration, she rattled her chains and growled.

"What do you do with a dead chemist?"

Stephanie's head popped up off her chest, her brown eyes staring in a sort of silent awe.

"Barium."

Stephanie chuckled as Starscream humored the girl, "That's the best one yet! You know Starscream…you aren't as bad of a person as you think. By human standards at least…" Stephanie grinned like mad.

Starscream's burgundy eyes widened slightly and something within his chest plates buzzed in an almost…content manner. He immediately eradicated the feeling within his spark as he snarled at his keyboard, "It's a fortunate thing that I'm not human than, isn't it? Kidnapping and…testing… on you is one of those things that are considered 'naughty' in the laws of your kind."

Stephanie stopped smiling; her brain suddenly remembered that she was in a dangerous and unfamiliar place, her heart started pounding against her ribs. Starscream could distinctly hear the young human's equivalent to a spark, it was beating erratically. For the first time the war began he lied, he cheated, he deceived, and he's tried to extinguish Megaton's spark more times than he could count. But in a split second his processor remembered something…something from his previous life as a scientist. For that split second he didn't lie as he gruffly stated, "I'm not going to lie to you, so do not hope…I'm giving you no false hope…it's something you may cling to when we experiment."

"W-why would anyone want to cling to false hope? It's fake…it's a sham!" Stephanie silenced herself as she felt her voice crack, a lump rising in her throat.

Starscream was silent as he listened to the human's sobs breaking the silence. He growled at her to shut herself up; she did, biting her lip and hiccupping in response.

"What's the difference between a Rottweiler and a poodle?" Stephanie asked, her tone was grave but she didn't wait for Starscream to answer. "There are lots of differences since they are two totally different breeds of dogs. But the only thing in common that they have is that they're both dogs…Starscream…I'm pretty sure that we are both sentient beings. We at least have that in common. Remember that when you cut me open."

Stephanie turned her back to the giant metal being, she didn't cry but Starscream did hear the occasional sniffle as they sat in that workroom. Starscream's claws stopped it's constant tapping of the keys, he sat very still. His spark was doing it again…that _warming_ feeling, it was ripping his spark apart! T-this infuriating, intolerable human was doing this…this was insanity! A growl ripped through Starscream, coming from deep within his chest plates to resonate throughout the room, he turned to face her back. Stephanie froze up, her heart racing again from fear but she didn't turn around.

"You insufferable...Primus…your analogy changes nothing, human. You will either survive or offline, it's a fact of your life and any other being's life; now make do with it." Starscream roared at the girl's back, her dark hair was blown by the air he created.

Stephanie finally cried, this was the end; it was inevitable.


End file.
